Captain of the Black Scripture
Black Scripture Captain is the current leader and 1st Seat holder of the Black Scripture of the Slane Theocracy. Appearance He has the androgynous features of a young man with long black hair and sharp red eyes. He wears an ornate armor and uses a humble-looking spear. According to himself, he wears a mask that alter his face in which was younger than early 20s. Personality The captain is noted as very dutiful man who takes his position as the leader of the Black Scripture seriously. Background While the Captain is a high ranking member of the nation's secret organization, it appears he lives a double life. In addition, he is in the process of attending match-making sessions to choose a bride accordingly. This was an order by the high officials requesting him to helpfully produced more potential Godkins for the future of their country. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc During her brief clashes with Momon, Clementine ranked his superhuman physical abilities to those of the two God-kins like the Black Scripture's Captain as a comparison between the three. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc He and the Black Scripture encountered a powerful vampire, and tried to capture it but failed, and two of its members got killed while Kaire received a critical injury. He ordered his members to retreat and leave it alone. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc After the meeting of the cardinals, he sees Zesshi Zetsumei playing with a Rubik's Cube and he talked about recent events including the mysterious disappearance of Crown of Wisdom and a powerful undead that the Black Scripture encountered. He also tells her that she is stronger than the undead which makes her instantly lose interest and she returns back to playing with the Rubik Cube. However, this leaves him worrying about her loyalty instead. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc The Black Scripture's Captain was mentioned by Raymond Zarg Lauransan to be one of the two God-kins in the group that could take on the Sorcerer Kingdom's army of undead. However, Ginedine Delan Guelfi thinks otherwise due to Thousand Leagues Astrologer's behavior after the massacre in Katze Plains. Let alone the Death Knights and Soul Eaters, he believes that it is something else which spark the Thousand Leagues Astrologer's fear that the Captain nor Zesshi will not be able to win against like the Dark Young or Ainz Ooal Gown. Abilities and Powers As Captain of the Black Scripture, he possesses many duties which include reviving dead members, choosing temporary staff to fill the gap, training and experiments. He is one of the two strongest members of the Black Scripture alongside Extra Seat, who happens to be the most powerful of them all. Being the Captain of the Black Scripture, he seems to possess with him leadership over the members of their group and issuing certain commands. This was demonstrated when he keenly gauges how powerful the unknown vampire standing before him then ordering his subordinate, Kaire to use the World Item, Downfall of Castle and Country on her. Moreover, he is equipped with a type of spear which seemed incongruous with the rest of his equipment. Although Shalltear Bloodfallen had no levels in dedicated warrior classes, she still measures him to be stronger than Solution Epsilon, one of the Pleiades. A testament of his willpower was that he is capable of resisting a strike from Shalltear, who had all the intention of killing him, while his fighting spirit remain intact. According to Clementine, it was stated that Ainz's superhuman physical abilities (without the use of a 'Perfect Warrior' spell) were second only to the Captain's. According to Raymond, a former 3rd Seat of the Black Scripture, he believes that the Captain of the Black Scripture is one of the two God-kins who should be able to deal with an army of Death Knights and Soul Eaters. Relationships Zesshi Zetsumei The Captain of Black Scripture is one of the few people who know about Zesshi Zetsumei, since only a small number of people are allowed to enter the place she is. He avoids looking at her ears because she doesn't like it. When Zesshi asked him who was stronger between her and the vampire, he answered that she was stronger. In truth, he felt the vampire was stronger than her, but thought that Zesshi would be able win against her because she has godly equipment while the vampire seemed unarmed. He sees Zesshi Zetsumei as the strongest member of the Black Scripture and the guardian of mankind. Trivia * He is adept at solving a Rubik's Cube. * It was mentioned that despite being 1st Seat and Captain of the Black Scripture, he is actually the second strongest after Extra Seat. Quotes * (To the Six Cardinals): "Kaire-sama attacked with Downfall of Castle and Country, but she was injured before the mind control was complete. There were two casualties and severe injury, so we retreated." * (To Himself): "I was hoping that they would give me some time to relax today." * (To Zesshi): "...They fought a mysterious undead and retreated after two deaths and one heavily wounded." * (To Zesshi about who got killed): "The bodyguard of Kaire-sama, Cedran, and Beaumarchais who attempted to capture the vampire while it appeared to be still." * (To Zesshi): "It's Kaire-sama. Some curse seemed to prevent healing magic from mending her wounds, so she retreated." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Godkins Category:Warriors Category:Captains Category:Black Scripture Category:Slane Theocracy